


Healing Blood

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Don't worry they both live, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Near Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: When a building collapses on top of them, Joe is injured and Nicky will give anything to save him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913227
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	Healing Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by @dragonofsmiles! Sorry it turned out full of angst instead of sexiness but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Also if you haven't read the first part of this series all you really need to know is they're both vampires!

The building rumbled around them, wooden pillars cracking as the ground shifted, dust raining down from the ceiling. Nicky and Joe shared an adrenaline fueled look and ran for the exit. The building crumbled in around them as they fled. As they reached the doorway a beam from the ceiling came down and Joe shoved Nicky out of the way as it hit him, sending Nicky out onto the street.

“Joe!” Nicky screamed as the building came down, the force of the collapse knocking him backward a few steps as a wave of dust rose up to obscure his vision. He immediately leapt to his feet rushing to where the doorway had just been.

“Joe! Yusuf! Hayati please!,” He cried, panicked as he began scrabbling at the rubble and flinging it aside. He tossed away wood and stone and metal, searching for any sign of his lover. “Please, Yusuf. Please, per favore. Don’t leave me, amore,” He begged, voice tight and breaking with emotion.

He found Joe’s outstretched hand, bloody and mangled when he pried a broken piece of beam away. “Yusuf! Yusuf, hold on.” He dug frantically, his own hands bleeding profusely, wounds opening again and again as they healed. 

He threw aside stone slabs and boards until he reached the large beam that had slammed down on top of him. He struggled against the weight of it, finally gritting his teeth against a scream as he wrenched upward until he felt his muscles must be tearing to pieces but finally his love was unpinned. He collapsed beside him, face wet with tears he hadn’t realized he was crying. He struggled with his healing arms, choking on a sob as he pulled sharp bits of wood and stone from Joe’s body and could not tell if they were healing or not. 

Finally he turned him over cradling him in his arms. “Please my love. Please come back to me. Joe. Yusuf, please,” He cried softly, petting over Joe’s bloody cheeks and dust covered hair. 

Joe’s eyes opened, a raspy wheeze coming from his chest as he exhaled. Nicky sobbed twice, desperate with relief. “Yusuf, I’m here. I’m here, you’ll be alright,” but then panic gripped his chest as he realized Joe’s healing was slowing, some wounds still open and bleeding sluggishly. “No, no, no, no. Joe, stay with me.”

He took a heaving breath and then another. He had to focus, he had to help him. He let his fangs descend and ripped into his own wrist pressing it to his lover’s mouth. “Drink, my love. You must feed,” He urged when Joe’s eyes fluttered shut again for a moment but then his fangs sank into Nicky’s wrist and he could feel the draw of his blood leaving his body as Joe fed from him. He ran his free hand through Joe’s curls. “Take what you need, cuore mio.”

He could feel his own strength weakening but he made no move to stop his love. He just knew he couldn’t lose him and Joe was so hurt with so many deep wounds, he refused to risk him dying. He was struggling to stay upright when the fangs finally withdrew. “Yusuf,” He slurred.

“Nicolo,” he could feel Joe’s gentle hands reach up to cup his cheek, his vision starting to go grey around the edges. “Nicolo? Nicolo!” And then it faded to black.

\--

Nicky woke up in his bed, pressed against a familiar lukewarm body, momentarily disoriented as he shifted weakly. Then he breathed in and took in Joe’s comforting scent around him and he relaxed. He felt the body stiffen behind him and then he was being shifted in his lover’s arms so he could see Nicky’s face. “Nicky, you’re awake,” He said with desperate relief. He pressed their foreheads together, taking deep breaths he didn’t need. 

“I’m awake. I’m here,” He murmured softly.

He could feel tears splash onto his face and he struggled to sit up, suddenly filled with concern for his love as the previous events came back to him in a rush. Joe pulled him into a crushing embrace shaking with silent tears. “Joe, habib albi. Are you alright?”

“Am I alright!? You nearly died Nicolo! You were fading before my eyes. I nearly drained you!” He cried, utterly distraught. “Don’t you ever do that again. Don’t you ever…” He choked on a sob and clung to Nicky like he was afraid he might fade away.

“Shhh, shhhh I’m here. Sono qui. I’m sorry, amore mio. I’m sorry I scared you. But I could not let you die. It was the only way to save you,” He ran his hands down Joe’s back murmuring soft words of comfort against his hair until his tears slowed and his heaving chest grew still again.

“Please, Nicolo. Don’t let me come back to myself only to see you fading away,” Joe begged, cheeks wet with tears, so much desperate fear in his eyes that Nicky swallowed against the ache in his throat at having made Joe so distraught. “Do not let me take that much again. Give me enough to keep me alive and then bring me blood if I need it. Please promise me.”

“I will try to be more careful. If you do not sacrifice yourself throwing yourself under large wooden beams,” He offered with a weak half smile. Joe gave a watery laugh and buried his face against his lover’s shoulder. 

They rearranged to be laying down in their bed, legs tangled togethers and arms wrapped around each other. 

“I could not live without you,” Joe murmured against Nicky’s neck. 

“Neither could I, cuore mio. I am yours forever.” Nicky pressed a kiss to Joe’s hair and the edge of his ear, peppering where he could reach with light fluttering kisses.

“And I am yours. Forever, my love.” It sounded like a promise, like forever would begin and end with the man wrapped in his arms. And they both took in comfort in knowing that was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critique and suggestions are welcome. Also I tried having them using both Yusuf/Joe and Nicolo/Nicky, so let me know if you think that works or doesn't. Requests/ideas for more of this AU are welcome too!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! Comments encourage me to write and feed the creative beast, even just "!!!" or "<3"!  
> And I will always respond to show my appreciation!


End file.
